


Masked

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always wore a mask and no one's ever been close to taking it off, of course Blue has once. You decide you want to see the real him. Can you be the one to unmask the red haired boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Johto).



You always wanted to know the real Silver.  
You wanted to know him, to be able to be his friend, but for some reason, he would always push people away. The only person who you knew was close to him was his half sister Blue, but you felt like that wasn’t enough. Gold and Crystal promise you that they are close to him, but you don’t think that’s true.  
You always loved being near the red haired boy, even if you were not part of their group. You always tried to stay out of the way, but something kept making you run into him.

Quite literally.

One week you had ran into him about four times and it was only Monday. He thought you were doing it on purpose, but you blushed and denied it.  
One day, you were sitting in your homeroom, minding your own business when all of a sudden, Blue walked up to you.

“Hey ___!” She said, “What are you doing?” You blush and close the notebook you normally never bring to school. It was your diary, a very important thing to your heart. It contained all of your secrets since you met the red haired boy. Blue, being herself, reached for your notebook, but before you could protect it, she had it in her hands and was already flipping through it. She smiled more at every page, making you blush harder. After getting to the last page, she frowned, “Where’s the rest?” Blue questioned you, “Is this all? It’s all about Sil-” You put your hand over her mouth, begging her not to finish that sentence. She smirked under your hand and spoke through it, telling you that she wouldn’t say his name. You take your hand off of her mouth and she opens it again, “You like Silvy?” She questioned and you glared.

“Shut up Blue!” You answer, blushing, “I do not!” Blue almost laughed and you could tell she was holding back a laugh.

“Denial!” She squealed as you decided you didn’t feel too good. As soon as everyone was in their seat, you went up to the teacher and got a pass to go to the nurse’s office, seeing Silver writing in a notebook. You hadn’t noticed that Blue still had your diary.

You spent the whole morning in the nurse’s office until she dismissed you to go to lunch. Your stomach did flips as you went to you locker to get your things for the class that came after lunch. You also had to get your food.

“____?”

“Yes?” You ask before turning. You’re heart starts to race as you see Silver standing behind you, all alone. You are the only two that hadn’t made it to lunch.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked, which wasn’t something he would ask most people and you knew that. The first word that went into your mind was Blue, but you shrugged off that something was off.

“I guess,” You answered as you slammed your locker shut. You started to walk and he joined you, his lunch in his hand.

“Blue said you didn’t feel too good,” He muttered. You knew he wasn’t much of a talker and you were glad that he talked to you once in a while.

“It’s nothing,” You answer as you two continue to walk. You say nothing to him and he says nothing back you just enjoy spending time with him. As you two stop in front of the cafeteria doors, he gives you a quick hug, making you blush.

“Feel better ____,” You nod.

“Yeah,” Then you enter the lunch room to eat.

You walk home alone after school, since you didn’t live too far from the school.

“Hey ___,” Someone calls as you started to leave. You turn around to see Silver walking toward you, his hands in his pockets. You thought he really looked cool when he did that and maybe a bit hotter as well. You blush at the thought as he stops next to you and takes one of his hands to take out something from his backpack. He hands you your diary and you blush.

“Where did you get this?” You whisper as he looks at you, no emotion in his face.

“Blue,” He answers coldly. You don’t blame him for being cold toward you after he read it. You look at the ground.

“Sorry,” You mutter as you try to run away. He takes your hand before you can, which really shocks you.

“Wait ____,” You hear him sigh, “You wrote some pretty nice things about me,” He said, “I wonder if you can really find the real me,” He let you go and walked past. You watched him and ran to catch up. You knew you could find the real Silver under that mask. Until you figured out how, he would just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

You tell Blue to go ahead. It's been weeks since the diary accident and you had barely said a word to the red haired boy. Of course you still liked Silver, but you were nervous around the boy. Today you decided to talk to him, even if he didn't want you to. Lately he had been leaving school later than he normally did. Normally he walked with Blue, Gold, Crystal, and you. He had been skipping out on walking home with you. This made you upset. 

So there you were, standing there, waiting on the boy you liked so much. Your heart was racing and you had a slight headache. 

"_____?" You get out of a day dream to see Silver standing in front of you, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?" That comment was kind of cold, you noticed. You walked up to him, slightly shaking. You try not to show your nervousness. You link your arm with his.

"You've been avoiding me, Silver!" You tell him, "I want to walk home with you!" He turns his face away from you for some reason and then pushes you off. You frown and look at him as he looks at you.

"_____, it's not going to work," You frown.

"What's not going to work?" He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"Everything," He answers, ,"Just give up on finding the real me," The conversation you had on the accident day comes back to you. Then you slightly understand. He must think you think he's a puzzle or a challenge to solve.

"Silver-" He jogs away, leaving you there. As you watch him leave, you can't find yourself to follow. You have another goal in life now. You need to show Silver what he means to you.

\-----

The next day, Silver becomes a ninja to you. No one really mentions him to you, but you mention him to others. You only see him once as he comes in quietly right as the bell rings. You sit in your normal seat and go through the day like your heart doesn't slightly hurt.

Again you wait for him and this time he doesn't stop for you. You're determined to make him stop. As he reaches the bottom step, you throw your bag at him. Was that the smartest thing to do? No.

He angry walks up the steps with your bag and tosses it at you. You pout and try to say something to him. No words come out. Then he leaves and there goes another day. 

\-----

The next couple weeks go the same way, but without the bag throwing. Silver seems to hate you more now. Sometimes he even skips first. One day, Blue runs in with excitement written on her face. 

"_____!" She calls to you. You automatically frown, knowing whatever was up was not good. 

"Yeah Blue?" You ask with a confused look. 

"Silvy's birthday is coming up!" Your eyes widen in surprise. As you look at the date in your calendar, you see that December has snuck up on you. You still had Chirstmas shopping to do, "So I'm throwing him a party!" You look at her, surprised. You didn't think Silver would want a party. Blue hands you an invite and then goes to pass the rest out. Silver was not going to be happy. 

\-----

You've been invited to Silver Rocket's surprise Birthday party! Keep this a secret[Even you Gold].  
Where?- The roller ring   
When?- Sat. The 20.   
Hope you come! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

You are going Christmas shopping with Gold. Blue didn't want you to go alone, so Gold volunteered. Silver was still mad at you. You had already bought Gold's present, so it was okay for him to go with you. You've only been out with him for about an hour and he was already driving you crazy.

"Hey _____, what are you getting for Silvy?" You try not to attack Gold. He's been asking similar questions since he met you at the entrance of the mall.

"I don't know," You respond. You were so focused on making Silver's birthday present, you really didn't think about what he would want for Christmas.

"Well, Silvy might like that," He points to a scarf on display. It's silver and red. You smile and look at Gold.

"What are you getting him?" Gold smirks and looks pretty proud of his self.

"A master ball. I ordered two, one for Crys and one for Silvy," You had to admit that was a great idea. Crystal would enjoy having something to catch rare Pokemon with. Silver would love to see something so rare. He wouldn't even have to steal it.

An hour later, you're sharing a meal with Gold. The two of you have finished your Christmas shopping. Now all you have to do is wrap them and finish Silver's birthday present. As you grab a fry from the tray, a voice calls out to you and Gold. The two of you turn to see Silver and Blue. The two walk over and take a seat. Silver ends up sitting next to you. You move your bag under your chair and eat another fry. How did Blue get Silver out? You remember him refusing to get out of the house earlier that morning. Maybe he really does hate you.

"Come with me to get mine and Silvy's food!" Blue begged Gold. The boy frowned.

"But Blue-,"

"Please!" Eventually the two got up, leaving you alone with Silver. You nervously eat some of the fries that were left on the trap. Minutes later, the two came back.

"So ____," Blue started, "Sorry for interrupting your date with Gold," You slightly blush.

"It's not a date," You assure her. You hadn't even thought of it like that.

"If ____ wanted to, it could be," Gold commented as he smirked at you. Silver looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not interested " You tell him. Blue gives Silver his lunch.

"Who are you interested in then?" Gold shoves a fry in his mouth as he asks the question.

"Why would I tell you that?" You answer to avoid telling Silver that you like him.

"Cause we can help you get your man!" Blue answers. She knows you like Silver, you remind yourself. She was the first person to read your diary.

"He's not my man," You shove a fry in your mouth, "He hates me," Silver looks like he's about to say something, but he decides against it. Gold finishes his half of the hamburger.

"Really ______?" Blue asks, "Has he told you that?" You look at the tray of fries.

"I don't want to talk about it," You answer as Blue gives you a look. The look tells you that she's not done talking about Silver with you. You sat in silence the rest of the meal. Then Gold brought you home.

\------

You wake up the next day, glitter and other art things sticking on to your face. The rest of last night you spent finishing Silver's present. The party was next Saturday. Today was Sunday. You had nowhere to be, so you made sure that you were satisfied with the present. It was a picture frame you decorated yourself. A picture was already in the frame. It was taken a week after you met your current friends. You smile at the memories of that day. Your phone goes off and you answer it. An hour later, you're out the door with Crystal.

\------

After a day of shopping, you're extremely tired. After writing in your diary, you jump into bed. You go to take your phone out of your pocket, but as you do, a message comes in. You have one guess who the message was from. You open the message, which ends up being from Blue. Looks like you were right. Your eyes widen at what the message says.

**To: ____  
From: Blue  
Hey _____!~ I know who Silvy likes!~**


	4. Chapter 4

You blink at the phone, your eyes wide. She knew who Silver liked? Poor Silver. Another message came in a minute or two later.

**To: _____  
From: Blue  
So do you want to know or what? If you don't answer soon, I'll tell you anyways.**

You sigh and answer her.  
 **To: Blue  
From: ______  
Um.... It's Silver's business to tell me?**

You add the question mark because you don't know if he gave her permission. 

**To: _______  
From: Blue  
I'll just tell you anyways. It's you. **

Your heart races and your eyes widen. Was she serious?  
 **To: Blue  
From: __________  
But he hates me!**

After a couple more messages from Blue, you fall asleep. Your dreams are filled with Silver. 

\------

You are confused as you stand in front of your locker, Blue and Gold on each side of you. They comfort you and Gold pats you on the back. 

"________!" You turn to see Silver standing next to Gold. 

"-[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-," He growled as you were embraced by Silver. 

"I hope you realize you're none of those things," Silver whispers into your ear as you wrap you arms around him. This will most likely be the only hug you'll ever get. He'll most likely hate you again tomorrow. To soon, the two of you have to pull apart. The two of you head your separate ways. 

\-----

You and Gold are sitting in Biology. The two of you are talking about your project that you had finished up awhile ago. Gold's partner had been -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-, who slightly scared you. You did not think she was a bad person.

"-[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- did that to your locker," Gold told you and you frown.

"How do you know that?" You ask. Gold glances at her and then looks back at you.

"She told me. She also thought we were dating and that Silvy was a girl," You hold back a slight laugh.

"She did?" Gold nods.

"She also noticed your crush on him," Your face went red.

"Who said I have a crush on Silver?" You defend yourself. Gold gives you a look and you sigh, "Is it that noticeable?"

"Yeah. You've looked so depressed since Silvy stopped talking to you," You sighed.

"It kind of made me sad, but it's his choice," You responded. You decide to change the topic, "Hey Gold, do you think that -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- might like you?" His face turns slightly red and he looks away to hide it.

"No. Even if she did, I don't like her back," Now you know he's being an idiot.

"Gold, keeping your feelings inside will hurt more unless you tell someone," He looks at you with a sigh.

"You won't tell Blue, right?" You nod, "Well then, yeah. I might like -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-." He mutters. Before you can do anything, the bell rings. You and Gold leave together after -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- does.

"You have to tell her one day, before it's to late," You tell Gold and he sighs.

"Maybe _____. Maybe,"


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal invites you to go to the mall after school today. She invited Gold, Silver, and Blue as well. Gold doesn't show up. You think you know why. The four of you head out together, Crystal driving. She stops by her mother's work before you guys go. She comes back ten minutes later, a smile on her face. Then you guys head toward the mall.

\-----

Christmas shoppers are everywhere. You are glad you got your shopping over with. Saturday was Silver's surprise birthday party. Five more days. You end up being pulled around by Blue as she buys a lot of stuff. No one gets to really look at anything for a good amount of time. You actually have fun carrying Blue's things. When you and Silver could not hold anymore[Dang Blue. What the heck?], Crystal and Blue get into an argument. Silver tells them that we'll go put the things in the car. Crystal hands her the keys. The two of you head over to the car. After some struggling, the two of you finally got the car opened.

"Hand them to me, ______," Silver says to you. You give him the things you held. You are glad to get rid of those bags and boxes. He closes and locks up the car, "I hate to say this, but I really don't want to go back to Blue when she's on shopping sprees," He tells you. You slightly smile as you link your arm with his.

"Then lets go to the food court or something," He gave you a small smile and the two of you walked inside.

\-----

You laugh as Silver loses another game. An arcade had became your destination. Silver really sucked at games. 

"Five loses in a row!" You say with a giggle. He glares at the machine.

"This game is messed up," He mutters as he gets up. The two of you play several more games before the other two find you.

"______, Silver!" Blue complains, "Why didn't you come back?" Silver shrugs and then puts his hands in his pockets. You think about mimicking him.

"Can I have my keys so I can put these up?" Crystal asks as you noticed the several bags she holds. Silver gives her the keys back.

"Meet us at the food court!" Blue calls to Crystal as she leaves the arcade. Then she turns to you and Silver, "Well, lets go to the food court then!"

\-----

You call your mother to tell her you are eating at the food court. You were glad your mother let you do almost anything. The four of you ordered your food as soon as Crystal arrived. Then you sat down. Your phone vibrates in your pocket as soon as you guys are done eating. After calming yourself down[You had been laughing really hard from a comment Blue made] you checked the message. Your eyes widened and you stopped walking. The others stopped as well.

"What is it, ______?" You show them the message.

 

**To: ______  
From: Gold  
Hey....... I'm about to fight -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-**


	6. Chapter 6

You get Gold's location and head that way. You're very pale at the thought of -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- hurting your friend. Silver glances at you every so often. He can tell you're worried about Gold. You're also worried about -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. You guys arrive and exit the car. From where the parking lot is, you can see them fighting. Green stands nearby with -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]-. You run ahead of your group and yell Gold's name. It distracts -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- and Gold lands a hard hit. Next thing you know, she's on the ground. Gold rushes over to her, helps her up, and then she pushes him away. By the time you reach them, -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-'s friends are gone.

"-[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-, are you alright?" You ask her. She glares at you and then you notice she looks like she's going to break down.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" You frown, "I don't like you, don't you know that?" You actually didn't really know that. You look at her for a second before you decide to hug the other girl. She seems very surprised by it. You can hear you other friends stop behind you. Gold looks at you with a surprise face. You smile at him. You look at -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- as she cries into your shoulder. You find that you don't hate her. You most likely never will.

"It's alright, [GirlWithACrushOnGold]-," You tell her and she nods. Then you let her go, "It would be great if we could be friends!" She smiles and then stands up. You stand up as well.

"Well that was pretty fun!" The two of you glare at Gold and he holds his hands up in surrender. -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- slightly laughs at him.

"Lets go inside!" Blue's voice comes from behind them. Green and -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- had already went back inside.

"You just want to bug Green," Silver comments and -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- gives you a weird look.

"I'll introduce you guys when we go in," You tell her and she nods. Then your group walks into Starbucks.


	7. Chapter 7

You slightly smile as Gold puts his arm around -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. She shyly looks away. They're so adorable. Blue heads to the counter first and the others head to a big table where Green and -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- are already sitting. You head over to the counter as Gold walks over to a table that has several drinks. He picks one up and brings it to -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. Then he takes a seat next to her.

"_____, it's your turn," You blink and look to your left to see Silver standing next to you. You step forward, order you drink, get your drink and then head to the table. Blue's flirting with -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]-. He's flirting along with her. Your friends seem very happy. Eventually, everyone migrated to the table[Minus Blue]. As your group drank their drinks, they told stories. No one worried about anything. Everything seemed alright. After a while, people had to go home. Gold volunteered to bring -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- home. -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- would take Blue home. Green and -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- were staying. Crystal had to go see her mother at work before heading home. That left Silver to walk you home. It would be a pretty long walk, but you had no choice.

\-----

You waved bye to Silver and head up to your room. Your mom is not home like always. She's always busy with work. You get dressed in your pajamas and then get out your portable DVD player. After watching several movies and eating dinner, you go to bed.

After today, there's four days. You can already imagine the shock on Silver's face.

\----

When you see Gold and -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- the next day, your face brightens.

"Oh!" They turn to look at you, Silver, and Blue, "You're finally together! That's great!" Gold smirks.

"Thanks to you -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-, now you should tell your crush how you feel," You blush and glare at him.

"You can't make me!" -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- giggles. Your group looks at her.

"I'm sorry," She says with a slight smile, "I couldn't help it," You smile

"Oh! Silvy!~" Blue says, "I left something in my locker. Mind getting it for me?" He sighs, "You can go with him, ______. Then Blue winks at you. You nod and then you walk away with Silver.

"She didn't leave anything, right?" Silver says and you look at him.

"Most likely," He sighs.

"What am I going to do with her?" You have no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of your day goes by quickly. Nothing really exciting happens. The whole rest of the week actually goes by quickly. 

Then suddenly it's the twentieth and you are sitting in Green's car next to Yellow and -[BoyWithACrushOnYellow]-. Apparently every one could bring an extra person. You're glad that Green picked who he did.

\----

Silver has not arrived yet, but everyone else has. Blue went to go pick her brother up several minutes ago. You were nervous. You hoped he liked your present.

"I swear I'm going to beat -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- up!" -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- growls.

"I don't like you either, butthole," Diamond's girl retorted as Gold's girl glared at you.

"What did you just call me?"

"Girls! Blue's car just pulled up! Everyone hide!" You hide with -[GuyWithACrushOnSapphire]-. This was your first time meeting him. He didn't look to happy to hide with you.

"Why did you bring me to an abandon roller ring? If you wanted me to go roller skating, I could go to one that actually attracts people!"

"Gosh Silvy! Calm your butt down!" Blue flicked the lights on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spaces.

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!" Then the party started.

\----

"Hey Silver," You tried, but Crystal pulled you away.

"We need to get you shoes!" She tells you. You frown as Silver talks to other people. He doesn't look to happy. As you finally get a pair of working shoes, someone sits next to you. You look over to see Silver putting a pair on. You finish tying your shoes. Before you can say something to Silver, another guest is taking him to the ring. You frown and end up skating with Gold and -[GirlWithCrushOnGold]-. You feel like a third wheel. Eventually you end up skating alone. Everyone else has someone to skate with. You do enjoy skating, but it would be nice with a partner. 

"It's my party!" You hear Silver complain, "I want to talk to _______!" You stop yourself and notice you have skated close to Silver and his group.

"But Silver!" One complains, "I want to hang out with you and get to know you!" You get slightly mad at the girl and skate over.

"Hey Silver!" You say with a fake smile, "Who's this?" The girl crosses her arms.

"I'm Violet, Silver's future girlfriend," You smirk.

"Well I'm ______ and I most likely have a better chance than you," You turn to Silver, "So Silver, did you call me?" He nods. You know he didn't, but you also knew he wanted to talk to you.

"Awe! But I'm not done with you yet!"

"Your done with my brother, Violet," The three turned to see Blue and -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- standing behind him, "And I don't remember inviting you. I knew I should have asked for the cards when people entered!" Violet grabbed on to Silver's arm.

"You can't make me leave! -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]-'s here as well! Why don't you kick her out?" Blue crossed her arms as Silver pushed Violet off.

"She's Diamond's guest," Blue answered, "Each on of us got to pick a guest. Guest cannot bring guest. Run along now," She pouts.

"But Silvy wants me to stay, don't you Silvy?" He glares at her and takes your hand. You slightly blush.

"I don't want a girl like you around.Also don't call me that," He answers, "I'm fine with just ______," Violet pouts and skates away. You watch as -[BoyWithACrushOnYellow]- trips and brings Violet down with him. The four of you laugh.

"Now can I have my time with you, Miss Blue?" -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- asks her. She smiles.

"Sure! Take care of Silvy for me ______!" You nod as the two skate away. Silver looks at your intertwined hand.

"Do you want me to let go?" You look at him as you asked. He shook his head no and started to slowly roller skate. You follow behind.

\-------

Your time with Silver lasts until present time. The two of you sit next to each other, but he's so busy opening presents that he can't really talk to you. You watch as opens his presents. Some of them are weird, but others are normal. Yours ends up being last. When he opens it, he looks surprised.

"What is it, Silvy?" Blue asks as Silver slightly smiles. He hands your present over to Blue and she looks at it. She giggles.

"Great present choice, ______!" You smile as Silver puts it in the box.

"Thanks Blue,"

\-------

Much to Silver's dislike, Blue has pulled everyone into a game of truth or dare. You ended up sitting on the opposite side of Silver. Blue has divided you up by guest and originally invited. Even though you were originally invited, the teams were uneven so you ended on the other team.

"Okay! -[BoyWithACrushOnSapphire]-!" Blue starts, "Truth or dare!" 

"Dare," He answers. Blue giggles.

 

"I dare you to try and skate on the floor in your socks!" He does the dare and almost falls a couple times. Eventually, Gold is asking you.

"Truth or dare, ______?" You frown.

"Truth," Gold frowns as well.

"No fair ______! You were suppose to chose dare!" He starts to think of a question.

"I got one! Can I ask?" Blue asked.

"Sure," Gold gives her permission.

"So, ______?" Blue smirks at you, "If you had to, would you rather kiss Silver or Green?" You look at Silver and slightly blush.

"Not trying to be mean Green," You glance at the boy as you mention him, "But, uh, I would pick Silver," You look away, "Gold, truth or dare?"

\-----

After the party was over, you had no way of getting home. Green had left early to return -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- home. You stayed after to help clean up.

"I'll bring Blue home so you can bring ______ home," -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- says to Silver as you fold a table cloth Blue had on the table.

"Okay," Silver responded. As you finished folding it, Silver walked up, "Ready to leave?" He asked. You look for Blue, but you don't see her anywhere.

"If it's okay with Blue," You respond. Silver looks at the front door.

"It's okay," The two of you leave.

\-----

Silver opens the car door for you. You smile at him and sit in the passenger's seat. He closes the door, walks to the other side of the car, and then gets in his self. He starts the car.

"Hey _______," Silver says as he stops the car. You frown. 

"Yeah?" You ask. He looks at you. The two of you stare at each other for a minute or two. You heart races extremely fast.

"Did you have fun tonight?" You blink.

"The really question is, did you?" You ask as Silver places his hand on yours. You slightly blush.

"Yeah," He muttered, "I had the most fun when I was with you," Your face turns a brighter shade of red. He leans in and then next thing you know, he's kissing you. You kiss him back. As soon as the two of you stopped kissing, Silver asked you out.

You couldn't be happier.


	9. Chapter 9

Your bed is way to comfortable this morning. You really don't want to get up. Your phone beeps and you reach for it. Where is it? You sit up and rub your eyes and then look for your phone. You realize that you must have fell asleep right after getting home. You take your phone out of your pocket and check the message. You smile as you see that it's from Silver. You get out of bed, answer him, and then get dressed. You head out the door minutes later and get in the car with your new boyfriend. Your mother waves bye.

The two of you go to see a movie and eat lunch together. -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- and Gold join. You can tell their relationship is going to last a long time. You smile at the thought. The past couple months was long, but totally worth it. You are so glad things worked out in the end.

"You okay?" Silver asks as he takes your hand. You smile.

"I'm perfect!" You give him a kiss on the cheek. Everything is great for now.


End file.
